Baked-on food or oil residue is notoriously difficult to clean. Traditionally, harsh cleaners have been employed to remove baked-on, burnt-on, cooked-on, dried-on and charred organic food residues. These cleaners are environmentally unsafe and damage the underlying surface to be cleaned. For example, the cleaners etch metal or glass surfaces or cause erosions.
Solutions comprising stress proteins are previously described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,699,391, 7,165,561, 7,476,529, 7,645,730, 7,658,848, and 7,659,237, and U.S. Patent Application Publications Nos. U.S. 2006/0201877, U.S. 2008/0167445, and U.S. 2009/0152196, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In particular, methods of producing stress proteins, such as heat-shock proteins or stress proteins produced as the result of chemical or mechanical stress, is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,730, column 4, line 63 to column 6, line 27, the specific disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,911 involves cleaner/degreasers that are based on benzyl alcohol in water, coupled with compatibilizers such as 5-aminopentanol, and optionally use hydrogen peroxide, surfactants, enzymes and chelating agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,628 discloses methods for cleaning baked-on food residues with combinations of organic solvents including glycol ethers, and optionally uses surfactants and builders, and does not include the addition of hydrogen peroxide to augment the cleaning performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,573 discloses methods for treating baked-on food residues using a pre-treatment that comprises from 1 to 40% surfactant, carbonates, a choice of various glycol ethers, a mono-, di- or tri-ethanolamine, and does not include hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,024 and 6,043,207 are related to cleaning compositions comprising peroxygen compounds, at high alkalinity preferably 9 to 12, with chelating agents and a metasilicate.
A number of patents disclose compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide, an alcohol (largely benzyl alcohol), water and other compounds including organic carbonates that are specifically designed for use in removing paint and coatings such as varnishes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,833,341 and 6,479,445 disclose paint stripping compositions and processes comprising an organic carbonate, preferably propylene carbonate, an alcohol such as benzyl alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, water and an activator such as an alkyl-substituted cycloalkane or choice of various soy oil derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,380 discloses compositions that remove paints and coatings, such as varnishes, that comprise benzyl alcohol, propylene carbonate, hydrogen peroxide and water and optional thickeners, organic co-solvents, ether esters, and methods that, after being applied, cause blistering or bubbling of paint or coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,107 is a method of stripping paint using a two-phase process with an aqueous phase comprising benzyl alcohol and optionally hydrogen peroxide and a second phase using an organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,405 is related to a paint stripping composition comprising benzyl alcohol and malic acid, optionally comprising hydrogen peroxide.